


Everything You Want

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Morning After, Oral Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has an identical twin named Fiona. They spend a lot of time with each other and get along for the most part, though, they are complete opposites. On one particular night in a club they run into the Queen siblings; things hit off... at least for two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived for me to post my round two fic for olicity fic bang! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to help me. It's much appreciated. Love y’all and I hope everyone enjoys this fic. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it!

Verdant was full of life. The upbeat music boomed through the building. The temperature was high with the amount of body heat. Oliver stood to the side of the dance floor. His younger sister beside him.

“Tonight might be a bust.” 

“A bust?” Thea scoffed. “That’s the last time I ask you to come.” 

“I’m just saying. We’ve been here for awhile and you, the picky one, haven’t found a single person you want to talk to.” 

“You’re impatient.” 

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he was, but spending time in their club doing anything but seeking out tail was boring. It wasn’t even really his scene anymore. He liked running the club, but chasing after women for one night stands did get tiresome. 

“Twins at six o’clock,” Thea said, sounding excited. 

Turning his head, Oliver searched. “Where?” 

She sighed. “By the bar.” 

He looked towards the bar and immediately spotted the twins in question. They were both beautiful. One had long black hair with a streak of purple, incredibly pale, but that might have been the makeup, and wore a combination of leather and cargo pants. The other woman, who seemed rather uncomfortable in this environment, wore her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, a pair of rectangle glasses, and was dressed as if she had just come from the office. That was not a complaint, though, the short skirt, sensible pumps, and tight button up top had a certain allure. 

“Nice,” Oliver muttered with a smirk. 

“Dibs on the goth.” Thea returned the smirk and started forward. 

“How do you even know she bats for your team?” he asked, raising a brow at her. 

“If she doesn’t, then she will,” His sister was always very determined. 

Following Thea, Oliver started wondering if this was even going to work. As they got closer to the girls he could see more of the similarities in their features. Yup, definitely twins. They were just dressed completely opposite from each other. 

“Hey,” he said, leaning against the bar beside the blonde. 

“Hey,” Thea repeated to the brunette. 

The twins looked at each other and then to the Queen sibling beside them. 

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you drag me here. You know I hate clubs. Too many people and it’s too hot. You would think in a place where there are so many people all up on each other the air conditioning would be on twenty-four seven,” Felicity sighed heavily. “And by the way, I’ve already gotten grabbed twice. Twice, Fiona.” 

“You complain so much,” Fiona laughed. 

The blonde simply grumbled in response. 

“You need to lighten up and the next time someone tries to get handsy just elbow them in the dick.” 

“You are such a pleasant person,” Felicity mumbled. 

“Always.” 

With another grumble Felicity brought her Cosmo to her lips and drained the small glass. She really didn’t know why she let her sister drag her to a club. There was nothing fun about clubs and she would much rather be curled up on her couch, watching the latest season of Orange is the New Black. She was already behind and at risk of the show being spoiled at work. 

As much as she complained, though she did love her sister and that meant spending time with her at places she loathed. 

“Finally,” Fiona spoke again. 

“What?” 

“We’re about to get hit on.” 

Felicity blinked and looked up to see a pair coming towards them. They leaned on the bar on either side of them. Both were very attractive, but if she was being honest she had little to no intention of doing anything she may regret. 

Her eyes moved over the male as he greeted her. Yes, he was definitely attractive. Chiseled jaw, just the right amount of scruff, beautiful blue eyes, and a tall figure that looked fantastic in the well-tailored suit he wore. But there was something familiar about him. She was sure she had seen that face before. 

Beside her, she could hear her sister flirting and having a grand ole time with the young woman, but she decided to ignore them. 

“Hi,” Her eyes flicked up the man’s gaze. 

“Oliver,” he took her free hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the top. Cheesy as hell. “Oliver Queen.” 

Felicity blinked for a couple moments. “Oh,” She definitely knew who he was; she had seen him in passing at work, when he was still involved, that is, and on the news. It just didn’t click until he said his name. Maybe she had been trying to block the information from her memory, who knows. “Uh, Felicity… Smoak,” she pulled her hand away from his, fighting the urge to wipe her hand off on her skirt. 

“Can I get you a drink, Felicity?” 

“No, that’s okay.” 

His brows knitted together for a moment, “If you’re sure.” 

“I am,” she didn’t really want anything from him actually. 

Oliver tried to make small talk with her. “You know, I own the place,” he gestured to the space around them. “Well, co-own with my sister,” he nodded to the girl talking to Fiona. 

“Oh… cool,” Felicity mumbled. 

It felt very awkward between them and Felicity knew it was entirely her fault. She was shutting him down without even trying. He might be incredibly handsome, but she couldn’t bring herself to even attempt pleasant conversation. 

She glanced to her sister about to tell her that she was going to go home when she saw Fiona being dragged off towards the exit. It was obvious she was not going to see her sister until the next day, if even then. 

“Well, I think I’m going to head home,” she turned towards the bartender and reached into her pocket to grab money to pay for the drinks. 

“Allow me,” Oliver said as he proceeded to pay for everything she and her sister had drunk that evening. 

“Thanks,” Felicity said, though she didn’t sound impressed. 

He frowned, but didn’t say anything about her tone. 

Felicity didn’t say anything either. Instead she turned to leave him. She was small which made it difficult to navigate through the swarm of people. 

“Excuse us,” Oliver said loudly, causing the crowd to part like the red sea. 

Felicity sighed and moved forward towards the door, “Thanks,” she said again. 

He walked her to the door even though she thought he didn’t need to. They stepped outside. The door closed behind them instantly muffling the loud music. 

“I can get a cab on my own,” she said, digging out her phone. 

“I’m getting the feeling that you don’t really like me,” Oliver declared. 

“I don’t know you, Mr. Queen. Therefore, I can’t really have an opinion on you,” but her tone said otherwise. “I’m sorry if you’re not used to women not falling all over you, but it’s just not going to happen tonight.” 

Felicity did find him very attractive. She could have easily swooned purely over his good looks, but like she said it wasn’t going to happen. 

* * *

He blinked a couple of times, “Oh… ‘kay.” 

Oliver watched her lean off the edge of the sidewalk and hail a cab. She didn’t say goodbye and he didn’t either. He was too confused about what had just happened. Despite popular belief, he wasn’t completely full of himself. He knew he was attractive and yeah, he wasn’t used to women behaving that way in front of him. If they didn’t like him though, they would say it outright or possibly throw a drink in his face, but that was something different. 

He had been hoping that he would have the same luck as his sister did, but obviously he was out of luck that night. It was making him wonder if he really should give up the game. Maybe this was a sign he should listen to his instincts and stop messing around in the club, at least to pick up women. Besides, he hadn’t been enjoying it lately anyway. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and stupid just standing outside of his own club. His sister was gone probably off having the time of her life with that goth chick, so he decided it was best to go home. The manager could take care of the club just fine. 

Idly, he wondered if he was ever going to see Felicity again. He really wanted to know what the hell he did to her to make her act like that. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him even if he did see her again she wasn’t going to tell him; and that bothered him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to hear what y'all think! Comments here are always welcome as well as messages on tumblr and twitter!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: vigilantecatnip


	2. Chapter 2

“Lis, get up!”

A pillow came down hard on Felicity’s butt. She groaned loudly and buried her face. 

“I’ll drag you out of bed if I have to,” Fiona smacked her again. 

“Why are you in my apartment?” she mumbled. 

Another hit with the pillow, but this time higher. 

“Because,” she started, “you are coming to brunch with me.” 

“Since when do you do brunch?” Lifting her head, she narrowed her eyes at her leather clad sister. 

“Since I got invited.” 

"By that girl—" 

"Thea." 

"By Thea?" 

"Yes," Fiona seemed all too pleased with herself, "So, now you're coming with me." 

"Why?" Sitting up in bed, she glared harder. "I don't trust you." 

Fiona feigned innocence. "I simply want my sister to join me for some free mimosas and food." 

Still, she didn't trust her, but it was hard to turn down free alcohol and breakfast. 

"Is her brother going to be there?" she asked, though she felt she already knew the answer. 

Fiona shrugged her shoulders. 

"Goodbye, Fi." 

"Oh, c'mon," she whined, "It'll be fine." 

"I don't want to see him," her tone was both determined and insistent. 

"Why?" 

"You know why," she sighed as she forced herself out of bed. 

Fiona sighed right back at her. "You're ridiculous." 

"No, you are." 

Without another word she shuffled out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. She was going to ignore the fact that she was in her twenties, yet sounded like a child as she argued with her twin. There was simply no need to spend any more time with Oliver. She also didn't see the reason why she was needed when it was painfully obvious that Fiona and Thea had really hit it off. It had been a little over a day and now they were going out for a Sunday brunch together. Fiona hated uptight rich people stuff. That Queen girl must have been good in bed or something; she shuddered at the thought. 

Walking into the kitchen, she moved to hit the button on her little coffee maker. There was no sound of an opening and closing door, instead she was met with the shuffling of a chair and the soft thud of her sister's butt meeting the cushion. 

"Are you still here?" she grumbled. 

"Yes, because you're coming with me, Felicity." 

"No, I’m not, Fiona." 

"I'll bring you coffee from that hipster place you go to." 

Raising an eyebrow, she turned her head towards her sister, "I'm listening." 

"For a week." 

She shook her head, "Two." 

Fiona gave an exasperated sigh, "Two," she agreed. 

Yeah, she still didn't want to go to brunch, but at least she got to live with the knowledge of her sister having to walk into her favorite little coffee shop. She never knew why Fiona hated those kinds of things, but she did. 

"I'm holding you to it," she muttered as she reached for a coffee mug. 

"I know, but it's only happening if you go to brunch… and stay there the entire time." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"The entire time, Lis," Fiona crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"The entire time," she repeated in a mocking tone. 

There was no telling how she was going to get through this thing with Fiona, Thea, and fracking Oliver Queen. It was bound to be awkward. She was already an awkward person, so she didn't need the added mess of weirdness with some guy she barely knew. 

Despite Fiona's wishes, she made no effort to dress any nicer than she normally did; pencil skirt, blouse, sweater vest, sensible pumps, and a tight ponytail. Fiona was a little annoyed, but Felicity didn't think her sister had any room to talk. She was still decked out in leather and pale make up. 

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, slinging her purse over her shoulder. 

"You could sound a little more enthused," Fiona replied sarcastically. 

"I don't think I could," her tone was flat. 

They both glared at each other before heading out the door. 

* * *

At the restaurant they were immediately escorted towards a table. Thea and Oliver sat beside each other on one side of the table. Fiona immediately took the seat across from Thea, leaving the last chair for Felicity. Letting out a long sigh, she sat down across from Oliver. 

"Glad you could make it," he said with a charming smile. 

"Yeah…" she mumbled. 

Fiona's combat boot came down onto her toe. 

"Happy to be here," she said through gritted teeth. 

Fiona pulled her foot back and focused her attention on Thea. 

Oliver gave her a look; they both knew that she didn't want to be there. She might as well have had a neon sign over her head, blinking the words 'I don't want to be here' or something a little more vulgar. 

"It is nice to see you again," Oliver mumbled, almost nervously. 

Felicity couldn't imagine a person like Oliver actually being nervous. "Thank you," she said, as politely as she could manage. 

The waiter came by and filled extremely small coffee cups with expensive espresso. She was sure that this entire brunch was going to cost more than a week's worth of coffee from her favorite coffee shop. The idea was less than appealing. 

Instead of bringing a glass of plain orange juice to go with the coffee, they were given champagne flutes filled to the brim with mimosas. If she didn't already feel out of place, then she did when they all ordered a thirty-five dollar eggs benedict. Yep, this place was way too fancy. 

Thea and Fiona seemed to be chatting away happily while they waited for their food. She and Oliver, on the other hand, were sitting in awkward silence. 

"This wasn't my idea, by the way," Oliver said. 

Her brows went up, "Well, that's always nice to hear." 

He shook his head, "I did want to see you again, but…" he trailed off and nodded towards his sister. 

Thea and Fiona were blissfully unaware of either of them. 

Felicity was really wondering why she was even there. She didn't want to sit there and talk to Oliver; there wasn't even anything for them to talk about. It was so tense and weird. She also didn't feel right accepting such an overpriced meal. In her opinion, there was nothing worse than owing someone something. 

"We seemed to get off on the wrong foot," Oliver spoke again, "Maybe we could start over?" 

"I don't think so," she spoke without hesitation. 

"Wait, what?" 

"I am not interested in pleasantries, Mr. Queen." 

"Oliver," he corrected her. 

"Oliver," she repeated. "Look, I realize this might be odd for you, but we didn't get off on the wrong foot. I didn't want to be there that night, I don't want to be here now, and nothing is going to make me want to talk to you." 

Felicity pushed herself up. Only then did she get her sister's attention. 

"Lis," Fiona hissed. 

"Deals off. I'm going home," she started towards the door. 

Felicity didn't care that she had very obviously made a scene in that restaurant. She didn't even care that she was going to have to take a cab home. There was zero reason for her to be there, she just wanted to go home and enjoy her one day off of the week. 

"Wait!" It was Oliver. 

Felicity let out a long sigh. 

He stepped out of the restaurant and moved beside her. "I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me so much, but I would really like to know before you run off again. 

She tilted her head and looked up into his eyes; ignoring the fact that they happened to be a stunning blue and held an abundance of sincerity. 

Felicity could have been angry with him because she was a girl that he had hit on before, but that wasn't it or even true. No, she had never met him before that night at the club. She didn't even know if anything she heard at the water cooler was true. Though, it wouldn't have been a surprise. 

She let out a slow breath, "Maybe you should try paying more attention to the company you own, Mr. Queen." 

He opened his mouth to correct her again, but she held up her hand. 

"You wanted to know why I don't like you? I work at Queen Consolidated. I work for your company. The one that you have seemingly abandoned. I don't know why you did it or why you think running a club is more important, but because of your negligence, the board members have taken it upon themselves to make cuts in every department. Do you know what that means?" 

She didn't give him a chance to answer. 

"It means that innocent people lost their jobs. It means that my friends, good people, are out of work or wasting their skills at crappy tech stores. So, I say to you again, pay attention to your own company." 

Felicity watched his face as the realization washed over him. "Goodbye, Mr. Queen." 

She pulled away from him and started down the sidewalk until she could hail a cab. A part of her had to admit that it felt really good to get all that out, but as she slid into the back of the taxi she worried that when she went to work the next day she might not actually have a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and drop me a line to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow."

"What?" 

"I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up over a woman before," Thea said with obvious amusement. 

Oliver deflated even further. "She hates me. She actually hates me." 

"Why do you care so much?" 

"I don't know," he sighed heavily. "But I do know she's right." 

Thea quirked a brow up. 

"I fucked up," he looked over at his younger sister, "Mom and dad left me the company and I haven't even tried." 

"Do you want to?" 

"I don't know." 

Running his hand down his face, he tried to think. He wanted to help Thea with Verdant, but he knew that was her baby and not his; plus, he was sure that he wasn't smart enough to run a company. Still, he felt a nagging guilt in his stomach, knowing that his screw ups were affecting innocent people. He wasn't a jerk or at least he wasn't anymore. Okay, he tried not to be a jerk. In his younger days he walked all over people, he used them, and didn't care about anyone but himself. 

"Why don't you actually go down to QC?" Thea prompted, "And get off my couch I have company coming over." 

"How is it that you have an active love life and I don't?" he was almost pouting. 

"I picked the right twin," she flashed a smug grin. 

* * *

Oliver turned more than a few heads when he walked back into QC. He hadn't been there in weeks, maybe months, but he ignored all the looks he got; he was a man on a mission. His goal was to make his way to the top floor to where the board members seemed to be congregating. On the way there he noticed his office was just the way that he had left it; quiet and untouched. 

Truth be told he did want to see the company up and running like it was when it was in it's prime, but he didn't want to fail. 

"My parents didn't leave me this company so that I could let all of you run it into the ground," he told the group of older men and women, "I'm done standing by and doing nothing." 

He had been convincing even if he didn't fully believe the words he was saying. There was a lot of work he needed to do, but at least he had made a start. That start being he got Felicity's friend his job back. It took some prodding and some digging, but it actually worked. 

Oliver adjusted his tie and started down to the lower levels where Felicity spent her time. He felt nervous again and he didn't like that. Never had he been a nervous person, but she made him feel like an anxious, sweating school boy. 

When he reached the lower level offices he was told that Felicity was out to lunch. He walked through the rows of cubicles until he found hers. Walking through, he took note of the fact he received less looks, but most of the remaining employees had their noses a few inches away from the computer, typing away. 

He sat down in her chair and looked around at her things. There weren't many personal items; a couple books, a tin of what looked like foreign tea, and a picture of she and her sister, standing with another woman. Both of the girls looked like they were not amused to be there. It was in a glitter frame, which made him wonder if it had been a gift from the other woman in the picture; a busty blonde that had been wearing an equally glittery dress. 

Oliver swiveled the chair a little. He wanted to know more about Felicity, but she was so angry with him. Of course, he didn't blame her. He screwed up and he completely owned up to that; he just hoped that he wasn't too late to make things right. 

"Excuse me," Felicity's voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

Turning in the chair, he looked up to meet her gaze. 

"Oh god, you're here to fire me," she sighed heavily, "You didn't have to come all the way down here to do that, you know. You could have called or had someone leave a post-it note. That might have been less horrifying." 

He blinked a couple times, but shook his head. "I'm not here to fire you, Miss Smoak." 

"Are you punking me right now?" 

"No," he pushed himself up from her seat and motioned for her to sit down. "Why would I fire QC's best employee?" 

"Been reading up on me?" she furrowed her brow in annoyance. 

"Well, I did want to know who exactly was shouting at me." 

Felicity sat in the chair and looked up at him, waiting for him to tell her what he was doing there. 

He straightened up, "I came down here to tell you that your friend, Mr. Curtis Holt, will be reinstated as well as receiving a small raise." 

Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh." 

Oliver wasn't looking for praise or thanks, so he didn't care when he didn't receive it. He wanted to help and actually he was hoping that she could help him. Considering the fact that she hated him, he doubted he was going to get very far. 

He cleared his throat, "I am going to do my best to fix things around here, but…" he trailed off. 

"But?" she leaned forward in her chair. 

"I would like your help." 

"What?" it sounded like she thought he was messing with her again. 

"I am not punking you," he said, "You seem to know this place better than the asshats upstairs." 

Felicity smirked. 

"I want this company to be what my parents wanted," he hoped he sounded sincere. 

"And you think that I'm just going to drop everything and help you, Mr. Queen?" The nerves bubbled up again. How the hell did she do that? He did his best not to fiddle with his fingers while she narrowed her eyes at him. It felt like she was looking right through him. 

"I will help you, but it will be on my terms," she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Oliver nodded, "Of course." 

"It will be completely professional. No funny business whatsoever." 

He nodded again. 

"We're going to start this tonight, my place, on the couch, and it will get done fast." Felicity paused, realizing the way it sounded. "My brain thinks of the worst ways to say things," she muttered that part quietly. 

"Your place, on the couch, no funny business," he repeated, hoping to make her feel a little better. 

"Good, now I have to get back to work because someone on floor thirteen got a virus on their computer from downloading porn, again. You would think after the fourth time that they would stop, but no. The company's internet works too well to pause up the speedy download. You are very welcome, Mr. Jones." 

Oliver gave a small smile. He knew that she wasn't talking to him anymore, but he thought the way she rambled was pretty cute. 

Quickly, he scribbled a note onto her post-it pad. He left her his phone number in hopes that she would actually reach out to him with her address because he didn't really want to poke around in her file to have to find it. That would just be another level of creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like this one the next few chapters are a little shorter. I hope no one minds. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity sat on her couch, waiting very impatiently for Oliver to get there. This was so weird. She was helping the man she hated, but she was doing it for a good cause. At least she thought she was. What did he even want help with? He never said. She was just an IT girl, so unless he wanted tech advice.

"You're thinking so loud I can hear you," Fiona said. 

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, "I told you to leave twenty minutes ago." 

"I was doing my make up," she gestured to her face, "And now I'm leaving." 

Just as Fiona turned towards the door there was a knock from the other side. Her sister gave a wicked grin and hurried to answer it. The door swung open and Oliver stood there blinking down at Fiona. 

"Uh, hello," he muttered. 

"Hi," she batted her eyelashes, "Don't worry, I'm going to work." 

"Oh, where do you work?" 

Felicity groaned quietly to herself. She just wanted Oliver to get in there and get to work, not make pleasant conversation with her sister. 

Fiona stepped aside to let him in. "The mall." 

"Hot Topic?" he asked without hesitation. 

The smile on her face melted into a scowl. "No," Fiona said harshly. 

Felicity actually snorted from her spot on the couch. Her sister left without another word, leaving Oliver standing by the door. 

"I'm on a roll… both of you hate me now," he sighed and shuffled forward. 

She straightened up and shrugged. "It was kind of funny," she said, acting as if she hadn't been entirely amused by it, "She works in a music store, though." 

"Ah." Oliver sat on the opposite side of the couch from her. 

"So…" she said, "What kind of help did you want?" 

He rung his hands together nervously. "Well… I don't know a damn thing about business." 

"That's clear," she said without thinking. "Sorry," she added quickly. 

"No, it's fine," he ran his fingers through his short hair. "I deserve it. I screwed you all over." 

"Technically the board is doing the screwing, but why do you think I know anything about business. I'm an IT girl." 

"Miss Smoak, I've seen your files. You're really smart. I knew that before I looked at them, but that's beside the point." 

Felicity shook her head. "Rambling is my thing." 

He gave her a soft smile. Felicity hated how dazzling that smile was. She also hated how he seemed incredibly sweet and sincere right now, but she wasn't going to be swayed by Oliver Queen's charms. Nope, she was going to help him, somehow, and then they were going to part ways again. 

She cleared her throat. "So ins and outs of QC, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think we can figure something out." 

She wasn't one hundred percent sure how this was going to go, but she wanted to help him. Not because she actually wanted to help him, but by doing this she could hopefully get more people their jobs back; and the company running the way it should be again. 

Picking up her computer, she started to type quickly. "Now I'm by no means an expert on business. I might be able to see everything going on at the company, but that doesn't mean I can run it. I mean I probably could. At least better than the greedy scumbags upstairs. They obviously have no idea what they are doing other than giving themselves more money and running your company into the ground." 

"You're right," Oliver said, "Rambling is your thing." 

She glared at him for a moment, but it was hard to be mad when he was right. 

"See this," she turned her computer towards him, showing him the monetary data from the last couple years. "Any money being made is going right into their pockets." 

"What the hell?" It was obvious that Oliver had no idea what kind of twisted mess was going on inside of his company. 

"I don't know if it's one person or all of them, but it doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting your company back on track," she said with a soft sigh. 

Oliver seemed to think for a moment. "I still need to know how to actually do that." 

She nodded, "We can do that," she closed her laptop and set it aside. Picking up her phone, she started to flick through an online bookstore. "I'm going to send you a few books that you should pick up and read." 

A moment later Oliver's phone went off. 

"Books," he mumbled with disdain. 

"You'll survive, Mr. Queen." 

"Hey, these are all For Dummies books." 

Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "I didn't think you would want a college text book." 

"I didn't even read them when I was in college." 

"That doesn't surprise me." 

He sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright. I'll get started on this," he motioned to his phone, "And let you have the rest of your evening." 

"Much appreciated," she stood and smoothed out her skirt. 

Her eyes moved over him for a moment before she walked him to the door and let him out. 

"I'll be contacting you again soon, Miss Smoak." 

"I don't doubt that," she leaned against the door as he stepped into the hallway. 

"Good night." 

"Night," she gave an awkward little wave before closing the door. 

Letting out a puff of air, she tried to figure out how this was going to work, but really she had no idea. She had to do her own work, she had to help a man she wasn't even fond of, and she somehow had to cram in her normal day to day things like sleep and errands. 

Oliver did seem sincere, so that was something. She just didn't want to get involved with all of this and get screwed over. It was hard for her to trust people and she definitely didn't know if she could trust Oliver. She was seriously freaked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another small one, but at least it’s mildly fluffy?

Felicity still felt weird about all of this. It didn't help that her bratty sister was so sure that she was going to start liking Oliver soon.

_Nope, not going to happen._

Meanwhile, Fiona and Thea had spent the last two weeks together. They seemed to be getting serious, which only meant that either way Felicity was probably going to have to see a lot of the Queens. 

_Two weeks of canoodling_ while she and Oliver had been poring over books. She had to show him some study techniques. The night she pulled out the highlighters and sticky tabs to mark pages she thought his head was going to explode. 

Currently, she was stuck at the office. News traveled fast in the large office building. Everyone knew that Oliver had been talking to her, about what they probably didn't know, but that didn't mean she was safe from backlash. She kept finding herself piled with menial tasks. They were tasks that were usually given to unpaid interns, but here she was. 

"Night, Felicity," Curtis said, shouldering his messenger bag. 

She looked up to see the sympathetic look on his face. 

Sighing, she nodded. "Good night, Curtis." 

Felicity was happy to have him back and grateful that he wasn't receiving the same treatment as she was. She wasn't even going to complain about it because she needed this job. If she wasn't working at Queen Consolidated she would be at some job that was even worse. She could barely imagine herself stuck behind the counter at Tech Village or Best Buy. 

"Either something you're working on is awful or you're thinking pretty hard about something terrible," Oliver's voice startled her. 

"Thinking about something terrible," she muttered, shaking her head, "What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged his shoulders and sat a bag of Chinese food down on her desk. "You said you wouldn't be able to study tonight because of work, so I came to you." 

"Are you bribing me with food?" she asked, arching her brow. 

"Maybe," he flashed that devilishly handsome smile. 

"Mhmm," she dug into the bag and pulled out a box, it was labelled orange chicken. "How did you know that was my favorite?" 

"Little bird told me?" he pulled a chair close to her desk and sat down. 

"Have you been talking to my sister?" 

He looked incredibly guilty. 

"My God," she muttered. "You better not be getting all buddy-buddy with her." 

Oliver frowned, "She is dating my sister, so…" he trailed off. 

She let out a loud groan. If there was something she definitely didn't want it was her sister and Oliver becoming friends, but she obviously didn't have a choice in the matter. She really didn't know how all of this was happening. One moment she's in a club with her sister, getting hit on, and then she's helping the guy who hit on her with business study. 

"I just didn't want her to hate me. I didn't do it to bother you. Promise," he said with the sincerest puppy eyes she had ever seen. 

She gave a huff; she could hardly believe he was attempting to win her over with puppy eyes. Even worse the cute thing was actually working on her. Dammit. 

"Alright, alright," she grumbled, "Just give me a fork." 

He handed one over and she happily dug into her food. 

"Thank you," she said with a mouth full of food. 

He gave a tiny laugh, "You're welcome." 

Oliver pulled out his own box of lo mein. He ate quietly while she typed and ate her orange chicken. She didn't know how she was going to help him, eat, and do her work all at the same time, but apparently she was going to find a way to. 

Oliver cleared his throat, pulling Felicity's attention away from the computer. "I'm sorry for all this crap," he motioned to her pile of work. 

She shook her head. "They can't take their frustration out on you, so I'm an easy target." 

Felicity could have easily been mad at him. Technically all of this came back to him, but she wasn't angry at him. Not for this. She made her decisions and now she was going to deal with the consequences. 

"It's not right," Oliver's voice stayed quiet. 

"Listen, I'm going to help you with your studying. I'm going to help you get those bastards out of here and I'm going to deal with the backlash. I'm a big girl; I can take it." 

He sighed heavily. "If you say so." 

"I do say so," she stated firmly. 

She went back to alternating between eating and the very boring data entry that her supervisor assigned her to. This was definitely intern and receptionist work. She did not go to MIT for this, but still she couldn't complain. It almost bothered her that she wasn't complaining. Okay it did bother her and it bothered her that she wasn't mad at Oliver anymore. 

Was she succumbing to his charms? Was he really not the asshole that the media made him out to be? Maybe he was just cute and she was just stupid. He was slowly making up for what had happened at QC, but that didn't mean she wanted to forgive him. It was hard to let go of a grudge she had been holding. She really wasn't the type to let anything go. 

She reminded herself that at the end of the day helping Oliver helped her, so it was basically selfish anyway. Totally a convincing argument. 

"Alright," she said, "Let's get back to studying." 

"I wish I could just fire them all now," he sighed. 

"Well, you could," Felicity looked up at him, "You're the majority shareholder, but if you don't have a board to replace them and you don't have the knowledge to run the company-"

"I'm screwed," he sighed again. 

"Basically."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what y'all think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tiniest chapter there ever was....

Oliver was staring again. He couldn't help it. Felicity was beautiful. She was standing in his office, shuffling through some papers. It was early in the afternoon, so the light coming through the windows was shining on her in the most perfect way. Just a slight glint, making her hair shine. When she walked in a few moments before the light caught her eyes and he swore those gorgeous light blue hues sparkled.

Not to mention that smile. She actually _smiled_ brightly when she saw him. It was probably because their little arrangement was coming to an end. He knew a lot more than he did when they started and he had some ideas for the company and the new board. That didn't mean he wasn't disappointed. 

He was sure that Felicity didn't hate him anymore, but at this point he wasn't sure if she was tolerating him or if she genuinely might like him. When he texted Fiona, she seemed to think he was in Felicity's good graces, but he just couldn't be certain.

There had been so many late nights working together. All of them in her apartment. She seemed opposed to coming over to the Queen Manor. Maybe it was intimidating, he didn't know. He just didn't want to put her in a weird position, so their nights were spent studying on her couch and eating takeout, of course.

One night, she had fallen asleep on the couch while he was reading. He carefully put her glasses on the coffee table and made sure she was comfortable before leaving. Felicity had been so worn out for all that she'd done and he was so grateful to her for helping him through all of this. She could have easily told him "no," and could have easily sent him away, but instead she opened up her home and her mind to him.

They spent every night together for weeks and now this gorgeous and kind woman was going to be leaving him. She wasn't really leaving, she was just going back to her office downstairs, but still he wouldn't see her as often. Dammit, he liked her. He liked her and he had no idea what her thoughts or feelings on him was. To be honest, he was kind of scared to know.

"Is there something in my teeth?"

"What?" Oliver blinked up at her, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"You're staring. Ugh I knew I shouldn't have had that spinach omelette for breakfast," she dragged her tongue across her teeth.

He shook his head, "No, you're fine," he reassured her, "I guess I checked out for a second."

"Oh," she smiled again, "Good."

Felicity handed him the papers she had been working with.

"Thanks," he looked over them for a moment, "It's really happening."

"Yep."

"Thank you, Ms. Smoak."

"I just wanted to help do what's best for the company, but you're welcome, Mr. Queen. Good luck with…. everything," she said before turning to leave.

"Wait," he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Hmm?"

"I uh wanted to ask you something." Why did he have to feel nervous? Oliver Queen was not a nervous person, but every single time he wanted to talk to Felicity about something he felt like his stomach was twisting into knots.

"Okay," Felicity said hesitantly.

He cleared his throat. "I… you have been so helpful that last month or so," he started slowly, trying not to feel dumb. "But you're wasting your talents downstairs. You're smart and you could do so much more."

Felicity blinked a couple of times.

"I was thinking," he continued, "That your talents could be put to better use up here."

"If you're going to ask me to become your assistant, I swear to God."

"What? No no no," Oliver said quickly, "I want you to be my partner… vice president."

Felicity's mouth fell open, but quickly snapped shut. He watched her for a few moments, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but she just looked shocked. There was a small part of him that hoped he hadn't pushed the boundaries she had so carefully placed, but he thought it was a good idea. It was obvious that Felicity was overqualified to work in the IT department. She had so much to offer and, yes, it was somewhat selfish of him because he did want to spend more time with her.

"I um," Felicity started to say, but for the first time since Oliver had met her, she was speechless.

"I really do think you would be a great VP," he mumbled, "You have helped me so much and I know you can keep helping this company."

She opened her mouth again, but no words came out.

Oliver was beginning to feel like he had seriously fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though it's tiny i hope you enjoy! things are really going to start to change from here on out ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone order some badass takes-no-shit felicity?

_Frack, frack, frack._

Felicity had no idea what to say; she would love to take a job as vice president, but did she really deserve it? She had been working for QC for years, but that didn't mean she was actually qualified or deserving of such a title. She also had no idea how she felt about taking something like that from Oliver. Could she be his partner? Could she continue to help this company? Maybe, but did she really want to work side by side with him every day?

She had to admit she had gone past hating him; she had even gone past just tolerating him. Her stupid sister was right. She had spent so much time with him she had started to like him. It was the little things. Things like waking up covered with a blanket and snuggling a pillow on her couch, when she knew full well that she had been helping Oliver study. It was stopping by her office to make sure she was okay or making an effort to be friendly with her sister; even if that was just because Fiona was dating his sister, Thea.

Oliver got her friend his job back and she was incredibly grateful for that. Her opinion on the billionaire had shifted drastically since they had met. She didn't think it was going to happen, didn't think it was even possible, but here she was. The night that she had left the office exceedingly late had definitely been a turning point. She hated walking out to the parking garage that late. There were always creepy people hanging about, but that night Oliver still happened to be there. She thought he had left after visiting her office, but no, he was there and he walked her to her little Mini Cooper. It was such a small gesture, but it meant the world to her.

So, it wouldn't be the end of the world to take this job offer, but still she worried.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"Felicity," Oliver said; it was rare that he actually called her by her first name, they were both very formal with each other. "This company needs you."

She swallowed thickly, "I just don't think I deserve that title, Mr. Queen," she said. "I want to work my way there, not have it handed to me on a silver platter."

He shook his head, "You have worked for it," he sighed, "But I'm not going to force you to take the job."

Oliver pushed himself from his desk and walked towards her. He handed her the contract for vice presidency. She looked over the first page and bit down on her lower lip. This was crazy, just crazy.

"I have to get to that meeting, but I would like you to think about it."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "Okay," she mumbled, giving a gentle nod, "I'll think about it."

Oliver walked past her and towards the boardroom. She knew he was about to fire a majority of the board and replace them with new people. It was going to be messy and he was going to be lucky if they didn't try to sue. It also meant that she was going to have to make a decision soon, so she could start working or he could find someone else to take her place.

* * *

"You're insane," Fiona harped.

"Why? Because I'm thinking about not taking the job?"

"Exactly why," Fiona's voice came through Felicity's phone extra loudly.

"Calm down," Felicity sighed, "I'm still thinking about it."

"Why are you thinking about it?" she exclaimed, "This is what you've been waiting for!"

She let out a long breath and closed her eyes as she sat outside, trying to take in some fresh air while she thought. Of course, she had to consult her sister, but it might have been a bad idea.

"Lis," she got serious, "You deserve this job. You're the hardest working person I know and after spending weeks helping Oliver and doing that crap receptionist work you really do deserve it."

She wanted to believe Fiona, but it was hard.

"That Queen boy is going to be sorry," an older man walked out of the QC building, "He's going to hear from my lawyer."

Felicity did her best not to turn her head and look.

"It's that girl," a woman said, "We should have fired her."

"He would have never let us get away with firing his little blonde toy."

She gritted her teeth, but couldn't hold back this time. Standing, she turned towards them. "I am not a toy. I am not anyone's toy and it is not my fault that you assholes couldn't be bothered to do your jobs," she shouted.

"All you cared about was syphoning money into your accounts," she smirked when their expressions changed to ones of shock, "Yeah, I know, so maybe you would like to keep your lawyers out of it or our lawyers will be in contact."

"Ours?" the woman crossed her arms.

"Yes, ours, I'm the new vice president."

They gaped at her.

Honestly, she knew they were going to think she screwed her way to the top, but at this point she didn't care.

"Now, I suggest you get off our property before I have the police called."

Without another word, the man and woman turned away from her and began walking towards their overly priced sports cars. She could hear Fiona cheering through the phone and couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"Well, that was something," Oliver said, walking towards her.

"You heard all that?" she hung up on Fiona and slid her phone away.

"I was following behind to make sure those two got out okay," he shrugged his shoulders. "Or I was making sure they didn’t' steal anything."

Felicity laughed.

"So, you made a decision? Or was that just for show?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"I will have the papers signed and on your desk momentarily," she smiled up at him.

"Good," he held out his hand to her, "Partners?"

She took his hand and shook, "Partners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you weren't excited for the next chapters already i have to tell y'all i'm really pumped to share 8 & 9 with you because they were so fun to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _matchmaker matchmaker make me a match...._

A champagne bottle popped and the cork flew into Felicity's wall.

"Well, I didn't want my deposit back anyway," she joked.

Fiona rolled her eyes, but Oliver and Thea laughed.

"At least some people appreciate my humor."

"Please," Fiona picked up a glass after Oliver had filled it with champagne.

He poured them all a glass before lifting his, "To Queen Consolidated's new VP."

Their glasses clinked and they all took a sip. Felicity was still feeling a little wary about this, but she was going to suck it up and enjoy the moment.

"Thank you, but we should be toasting to Queen Consolidated and its bright future," she raised up her glass and clinked it against everyone else's again.

Oliver had shown her ideas he had for the new board and she thought they were brilliant. They were going to put the heads of each department in the board to bring in new ideas. For example, Curtis was promoted to head of the IT department, science division, and was now a board member. Because of this the board of directors was full of youth and bright ideas. It was a good start to fixing the company and she was more than a little excited about it.

"Alright," Fiona said, setting her empty champagne flute onto the table, "I'm taking Oliver here and we're going to have some celebratory fun."

"What?" Felicity nearly choked.

Oliver blinked at both of them, obviously having no idea what was happening.

"You're going to stay here with Thea and I'm taking Oliver. It'll be fun," Fiona shrugged.

"I thought we were having a small celebration here…" Oliver said slowly.

Thea gave him an innocent smile. "C'mon, Ollie," she said, "Don’t be a party pooper."

Felicity was extremely suspicious. These two had something planned and she didn't like it, not one bit. She narrowed her eyes at Fiona, who tried to give an innocent smile, but she just looked evil; she always looked evil.

"C'mon, Queen," Fiona tugged him backwards towards the door.

Oliver downed the rest of his champagne and left his glass on an end table near the door. "Uh, bye? I guess," he mumbled as he turned around to follow Fiona out the door.

Felicity flicked her gaze towards Thea, giving her the same glare she had given her sister. "What is this about?" she asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted to spend some time with you two," Thea was still doing her best to sound innocent.

"And we couldn't do that together?"

"Don't be silly," Thea grabbed the bottle and tugged her towards the couch.

She grumbled, but sat down beside the other woman. Sighing, she held her glass towards her, so that Thea could pour some more champagne. She kept her eyes on Thea, wondering when the truth was going to come out.

"So," Thea started slowly, "New VP and my brother's partner."

"Uh huh," Felicity nodded.

"Anything else going on there?"

"That didn't take very long," she muttered.

"What?" Thea feigned innocence.

"Is this going to be some matchmaking session? Because I am not playing this game," Felicity stated firmly.

Thea scoffed. "I was only asking."

"Mhmm," she raised her glass to her lips and downed the champagne.

Felicity didn't even have to ask for Thea to refill the glass a third time. She was feeling so warm from the bubbly drink that she didn't find that to be suspicious. Sadly, she happened to be quite the lightweight, but it wasn't bothering her.

Thea turned on a movie and slowly sipped her own drink. "If you don't want to talk about my brother, what do you want to talk about, Felicity?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, "We could talk about you and my sister."

"What about me and Fiona?"

"Is it serious?"

Thea shrugged her shoulders, but Felicity wasn't convinced. "You spend a lot of time together."

"Yep," Thea reached over and poured more champagne into Felicity's glass. "I like her a lot."

"That's nice," she took a large gulp of alcohol.

It went on like this for a while. Felicity danced around the subject of Oliver and Thea continuously filled her glass with alcohol until the words that left Felicity's lips were a slurred and jumbled mess.

"I am… I am very excited to be VP," Felicity said. "V freaking P."

She snorted and laughed, hiding her face in a pillow.

Thea shook her head. "And you don't hate Ollie anymore?"

"Nope nope nopity nope."

She scooted a little closer to Felicity. "That's good."

"Mhmm. We could be friends I suppose," her words continued to slur together.

Thea seemed to understand her just fine, but then again she did own a club and dealt with the drunk and disorderly all the time. "That's a start."

* * *

"Okay, Ms. Smoak," Oliver said, "What are we doing?"

"You can call my sister 'Ms. Smoak' but I am Fiona," she said in annoyance.

He shook his head. There was a part of him that was terribly intimidated by both the Smoak twins, but it was one of the reasons he was so attracted to Felicity. He would never say it out loud, though.

"We're going to have fun," she continued, "Thea and Felicity are having a night in, but we are going out."

"Out where?" he asked almost nervously.

"You'll see."

He wasn't sure he was up for this, whatever this was. Since he had started working with Felicity he hadn't been back to Verdant. He put all his focus on her and the business. Mostly the business, of course.

He followed her into what seemed to be a small bar. A frown tugged at his lips, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Fiona sat down at the bar and motioned for him to do the same.

"Tequila, two shots," she said to the bartender.

Oliver blinked a couple of times. "I haven't had tequila since college."

"Too many black out nights?" she laughed.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, I won't let you have too much… yet," her dark purple lips pulled into a wide smirk.

Oliver suddenly felt even more worried about what was going to happen that night. When the tequila got pushed towards them he stared down at the shot glass.

"Don't be a baby," Fiona said.

Oliver glared at her. He might not be as much of a partier as he was when he was in college, but he was definitely not a baby. He picked up the shot glass and knocked back the tequila. It burned going down, but it was a good burn.

Licking his lips, he set the glass down, "So…."

"So? So what?" Fiona said, setting her own glass down on the bar.

"What are we doing here?"

"Relaxing," she smiled.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright, alright," she laughed, "When are you going to tell my sister you want to bang her?"

Oliver's eyes went wide, "I don't."

"You do and you like her," Fiona sounded like a child.

He thought she might as well have been singing "Oliver and Felicity sitting in a tree," but he was glad that she wasn't.

"It's none of your business," he straightened up.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You two are so full of shit."

Frowning again, he shook his head, not understanding what she was talking about. He knew that Felicity was only tolerating him, so he didn't want to get any kind of hope that she felt differently about him now.

"No more questions," he said, "Let's get to the fun," he did air quotes, "part of this evening."

"Alright," Fiona slid off the barstool and tugged on his arm, "Let's go."

"Now where are we going?"

"We have an appointment, but we'll be back," she nodded to bartender.

"Okay…." he said hesitantly.

He let Fiona drag him out of the bar and down the street. The fact that he still had no idea what was going to happen had him terrified. They slowed down and he realized they had reached their destination. His eyes moved up to a neon sign that read "tattoos."

Oliver shook his head, "Nope. We are not doing this."

"Don't be a baby," Fiona said again as she pulled him inside.

He sighed, knowing that she was easily going to be able to pull his strings the rest of the night. He was fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you forget to update your own fic for two weeks.... oops. I have zero excuse too bc I literally have ever chapter already written. Yikes @ me.

Felicity spent the morning kneeling in front of her toilet. The amount of champagne she had consumed the previous night was disagreeing with her. She knew she should have stopped sooner, but it was too late for that kind of thinking now. After spitting, she stood up and flushed the toilet.

She met her gaze in the mirror and groaned; she looked as bad as she felt. Sighing, she reached for her tooth brush. There was only one good thing about that morning, that being she wasn't required to go into work. Thank god for Sundays.

"He fell asleep on my couch with his ass in the air," Fiona's voice could be heard from the dining room.

"Shut up," Oliver tried to say, but it was quickly followed by a groan.

Thea laughed. "Sounds like you two had a good time."

"Tequila, tattoos, and more tequila."

"I barely remember any of it," Oliver said pitifully.

Felicity spit into the sink and wiped her lips. Her head was throbbing, but she knew she couldn't hide in her room all day. Plus, she was mildly curious about what the hell Fiona and Oliver had been up to.

"Tattoos?" she asked, stepping towards them.

"Yep," Fiona motioned for Oliver to turn.

Frowning, she watched as her sister tugged at Oliver's jeans.

"Ow," he whined.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "There."

"It's too early for you to be showing me Oliver's ass," she said with a snort.

"Just look."

Thea shook her head and looked away while Felicity stepped forward. Part of his ass cheek was exposed to her. Just enough to show her the little arrow tattoo, luckily it was pointing up and not any place weird.

"Why do you have my sister's face on your butt?" she teased.

"It was supposed to be yours. I pointed at her and said 'like that, but blonde'," he pulled up his pants and turned to look at her.

"Shut up. I just heard you say that you don't even remember," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, so please tell me I don't have Fiona's face on my ass."

Fiona smacked his arm.

"It's a little green arrow," Felicity held up her hand, showing him about an inch of length between her thumb and forefinger.

"Could be worse," he muttered, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

For a moment, she forgot how bad her hangover was. It was just so easy to be playful with Oliver, and fun too. Everything was fine until she laughed, aggravating her headache.

"Oh god," she moaned, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"That reminds me," Fiona said, "It's best that you just give it up, sis."

"Give what up?"

"That chastity belt you got such a tight hold on."

Felicity's cheeks burned brightly.

"Someone got a good look at my tits last night," she shoved her thumb towards Oliver, "So, you might as well let him get to second base."

She and Oliver stared at Fiona for a moment.

"I don't even want to know how that happened," Thea muttered.

"New tat, babe," she smirked, "I'll show you later." She waggled her eyebrows at Thea.

"C'mon," Felicity whined, not wanting to hear about her sister's sex life.

Oliver finally shook his head. "I did not see your…" he motioned at her chest.

Fiona snorted. "Maybe I did give you too much tequila."

"Anyway," Thea chimed in again, "We're going to go get some food. Why don't you two stay here and out of trouble."

There was no time for her to complain because Thea and Fiona were zipping out the door. Her head was spinning, both from the hangover and the mess her sister was causing.

"I um…" Oliver started to say.

"Don't say anything, please," she held up her hand.

"Okay," he sighed heavily.

She walked over to the couch and plopped down. He followed, but sat down on the other side. They were quiet for a few moments. The awkwardness between them was building up and she couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry for my sister," she muttered, "She doesn't know what boundaries are."

"You don't have to apologize," he took off his sunglasses and clipped them to his shirt.

Her gaze moved to meet his. Even slightly bloodshot, he had the most beautiful blue eyes. She let out a shaky breath. There was a part of her that wanted to admit she was starting to really like him, but she couldn't do it. They were going to be working together, closer than before, and that seemed to complicate things further. She couldn't understand how this could happen; she had hated him so much, but now things were different.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth, but closed it a second later. Shaking her head, she said, "Nothing."

"Oh," he sounded kind of disappointed.

"Too much of a headache to think about anything," she looked down at her hands.

"Yeah," he sighed again. 

Silence filled the space between them, causing the tension to rise as well.

* * *

Oliver bit his lip for a moment. He knew not to get his hopes up when it came to Felicity, but there was nothing he could do about his feelings for her. She was smart, funny, ambitious, headstrong, sweet, and very beautiful. There was nothing not to love about her. Love. That might be overstating things. He just really liked her.

Letting out a sigh, he turned a little more towards her. "I should probably get out of here," he muttered. "I'm still wearing the same thing from yesterday."

Felicity gave a small laugh. "I did notice that, but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Much appreciated," he returned her laugh.

"You don't have to go, though," she mumbled quietly, "I mean I'm sure your sister and mine would be peeved off if you left."

He rubbed his forehead gently, "True."

It was quiet for a few moments, but he was tired of things being awkward. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him again. "Did you at least have fun last night?"

Felicity shrugged, "I swear your sister filled me with at least two bottles of champagne and then drilled me about anything and everything."

"Fiona did the same, but with tequila," he shuddered, "Never again."

He idly wondered why their siblings were harassing them. Obviously, it was some matchmaking bull shit, but that didn't mean he understood it. He wanted to give Felicity space not shove himself on her; he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Seriously," she laughed, "I'm never trusting them again."

"Probably a good idea," he smiled wide.

Oliver couldn't understand how he and Felicity could go from awkward silence to laughing together. They could even ignore their throbbing headaches for a moment. Conversations with her could be easy. They talked at work, they talked when they had been studying, and yet they still fell into those weird moments. Again, he didn't want to dig too deep into it. He didn't think it was necessary or smart. Instead, he would just enjoy the easy moments between them.

"What did you two talk about?" she asked.

He blinked a couple of times. There wasn't really a right way to say that Fiona had been drilling him about her. At least that's all he remembered of their conversations. "It's all kind of a blur," he lied.

"Really?" she quirked a brow at him.

For some reason he couldn't lie to her. It made his stomach twist. "No, she asked me about you," he sighed, "But that's all I remember."

"Thea asked me about you too," she mumbled.

"Oh," he knew he shouldn't really be surprised, it was already known that their sisters were trying to match them up.

"Yeah," she looked away from him again.

Nerves bubbled up again, but he decided to ignore them. "Fiona thinks I have some kind of shot with you, but we both know that you only tolerate me," he half joked.

She didn't look at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. There was no way he was going to let it become awkward between them again. "It's okay, though, I understand."

"I don't tolerate you," she said.

"Oh," he deflated.

"No, I mean," she finally turned her head to meet his gaze, "I don't have to tolerate you because you're a nice guy, surprisingly enough."

He furrowed his brows.

"I was surprised, but that's because of the rumors and the news stations and," she was becoming flustered, "Look I didn't mean to offend you." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not offended." Not even close. He couldn't believe that Fiona was actually right about the fact Felicity didn't hate him. It made him so happy knowing that Felicity had gone past tolerating him and thought he was a nice guy.

"Thank god," she let out a soft breath, "I didn't need to go into this relationship with me on your bad side."

"Relationship?"

"Partnership!" her voice became a little high pitched.

Blinking a couple of times, he spoke somewhat slowly. "Okay…"

"I blame the hangover," she muttered rubbing her forehead.

A small smiled pulled at the corner of his lips. Felicity was probably the cutest human being he had ever met. Damn why did he have to like her so much? Just because she was past tolerating him didn't mean there was any hope for him.

“I don't really know why you thought I was only tolerating you. I wouldn't have agreed to work with you if that were true,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” he suddenly felt really dumb.

"Wait," she sat up straight and looked him in the eyes, "Do you want to have a shot with me?"

"What?" he choked.

"You said that my sister said that you have a shot with me… why would she say that if you didn't want one?"

He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. This was one of the times that he wished Felicity didn't make him feel like a flustered school boy. "I uh…"

He felt a rush of panic. What if she was only asking so that she could kindly turn him down? He didn't think he could stomach that.

The doorknob jiggled and he stood quickly. Thea and Fiona walked through the door, but before they could get very far inside he was walking towards them.

"We have to go," he said, tugging Thea back out into the hallway.

"But I just bought everyone food," she argued.

"I'll pay you back," he muttered, "Uh bye everyone!"

He knew he was being stupid and probably should have just answered her, but he was scared. Maybe he was a coward, but he wasn't used to having strong feelings for someone. Actually, he wasn't used to dealing with his emotions at all. He was going to have to do it eventually, but for now he could run far away.

* * *

Felicity sat there with her eyes wide, wondering what the heck had just happened.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Fiona dropped a bag from Big Belly Burger on the coffee table in front of her.

"Uh… I asked him if he wanted a shot with me," she dragged her gaze away from the door and to her sister.

"And he ran?" she rolled her eyes, "That boy is so stupid."

"I think he likes me," she said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock," Fiona smacked her on the arm.

"Ow," she pouted.

"You're both stupid," she sighed, "Why do you keep running away from each other?"

She didn't know how to respond to her sister.

"Oliver likes you and you like Oliver. I don't get it," Fiona reached over to smack her again.

"I shouldn't have asked him. It just… slipped out. I can't date him," she rubbed her arm and sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to make our work relationship complicated. What if it doesn't work out and he can't work with me anymore?"

"Lis, that's not going to happen," she started digging into the bag of burgers.

"You don't know that, Fi."

"And you don't know that it will," she handed over a greasy burger. "This will help your hangover."

Sighing, she took the tinfoil wrapped burger from her sister. There was no way to tell what was going to happen, but that didn't mean she wanted to risk getting hurt. Fiona was one of the only people she actually trusted, but she did feel like she could trust Oliver. He hadn't done anything that would prove otherwise. Still, she was scared and that meant staying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I really hoped y'all enjoyed it!  
> The next one is gonna be a shorty, but after that.... well I'll just say the last few chapters are full of goodies ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little blip of a chapter, but i promise i make it up to y'all in the last four chapters.

Felicity sat in her office. Her new office was such a massive change to the lower level cubicle she had become accustomed to. Glass walls surrounded her just like in Oliver's office. She could see him very clearly across the hall. Her eyes continually moved upward to see what he was going. They had barely said anything to each other since their little conversation at her apartment.

The fifth time she looked up she caught his gaze. They held it for a second too long, causing her cheeks to become flushed. Quickly, she turned her gaze downward to look at the papers on her desk.

"Stop it, Felicity," she mumbled to herself.

She had already decided that it didn't matter if he liked her. There was no way to make this work. Business partners shouldn't date let alone even think about it. But she had to admit that she was already becoming tired of this awkwardness between them.

After several minutes, she finally stood. She read over a proposal from one of the department heads. Now she had to take it to Oliver, so both of them could sign off on it. Hesitating, she held the papers in her hand. She felt awkward just standing there, knowing that he could plainly see her across the way.

"Shoot," she sighed heavily.

Finally, she decided to stop pussyfooting around and just go to Oliver's office. She knocked on the glass door and Oliver slowly lifted his head as if he hadn't known she was coming over. He waved his hand, motioning her to come in.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside. She did her best not to seem like an awkward and nervous mess. It seemed like Oliver was doing the same.

She cleared her throat. "I just have this proposal here for you to look at," she said stiffly as she shoved the paper towards him.

He pressed his lips together for a moment and took it from her. "Thanks."

"Yeah sure," she quickly turned to leave.

"Wait," he said almost hesitantly.

Slowly, she turned back around.

"Um about… running away," he started to say.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't have asked what I did. We can just forget about it."

He visibly deflated. "Just forget about it," he repeated.

Standing her ground, she nodded. "Yeah, it was an inappropriate question. We're business partners."

"I didn't think it was inappropriate," he sighed and looked down.

Her tough business persona started to crumble. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, "Oh," was all she managed to say.

Oliver sighed and pushed himself up from his desk. He walked around the desk and moved closer to her, not leaving much space between them. “I do want a shot with you," he met her gaze as he spoke. "I really like you, but I didn't want to bring it up because I wasn't going to put you in an awkward position."

Her brows went up, but she stayed silent. She couldn't have said anything anyway. Her heart was pounding and her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

"I don't want to do that to you now, but I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you," he kept his eyes on hers.

She looked up into those deep blue eyes. Ugh those eyes; so beautiful and so emotive. They were so close to each other she could smell his cologne. It would be so easy to get lost in the moment, to let his warmth, his scent pull her in. To let his eyes give promises that his lips would carry out.

Letting out a shaky breath, she finally spoke, "But you hardly know anything about me.”

They had had many conversations, but she still kept a lot about herself locked up tight. 

"I know," he said slowly, "But I want to get to know you."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. There was a voice in the back of her mind that was still telling her not to get involved with him, to keep their relationship platonic, but the way he spoke and the way he looked her made her want to change her mind.

Maybe one chance won't hurt? Maybe.

"I don't want to risk screwing up our work relationship," she said quietly.

Oliver shook his head. "We won't. If we try this and it doesn't work… then it doesn't work, but I'm not going to let it affect this," he motioned around him, "You're already an amazing business partner, Felicity."

She was quiet for a few long moments. He seemed to worry that she was going to say 'no' because he quickly added, "How about one date? You know Thea is putting together a gala to raise funds for the company… be my date?"

The request wasn't an outlandish one by any means. She was already going to go and it would be easy to attend the event as Oliver's date.

"Okay," she finally said, "I can handle that."

A wide smile formed on Oliver's face. "Great."

"Yeah," she returned his smile, "I gotta head back to my desk, but you know where I am if you need me."

He let her leave this time. She could feel a mixture of nerves and excitement bubbling up in her stomach. There was still some worry that this could all go to hell in a hand basket, but she didn't want to think about that. It was too stressful to think of the cons of the situation. Instead, she wanted to focus on the fact that she did like Oliver and that this could be the start of something amazing. She could learn more about Oliver and he could learn about her. They could continue to develop their work relationship as well as something more.

She believed that she deserved it after all the hard work she had put into every aspect of her life. Well, every aspect except her social life. Now was the time she could actually try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it's really getting close to the end, though. Thank you all for still sticking with me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s the first date! chapters 11 - 14 are probably my faves... so many good things ahead _so many_ ;)

Oliver couldn't tell if he was more excited or nervous. Listening to his sister's advice had actually worked. He asked Felicity to the gala as their first date; hopefully there would be more in the future. A public fundraiser for their company wasn't the most romantic place, but he figured it would be easier than something intimate. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

He still felt stupid for running away the first time. Thea made sure to let him know how incredibly idiotic it was. This was his chance to make things right and prove to Felicity that he really did like her. He just needed to shake off these nerves.

At least he knew he looked nice; expensive rented tux that was well tailored just for him.

"I don't think you were this nervous for your first date," Thea said, helping him adjust his bowtie, "And I mean your first first date."

"Thanks," he sighed heavily.

"You're welcome," she patted his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head at his little sister. He hated being nervous and had no idea why he thought that it would be easier when it came to dating Felicity. Stupid. It was much harder to shake off the nerves now. He just wanted this to go well because he really liked her. Months of little arguments, late night conversations, and working together had led up to this. There was no way he could let anything go wrong.

"Breathe, Romeo," Thea said, smoothing out her midnight blue gown, "And let's get going."

The limo ride was torturous. He wanted to be there already. Never in his life had he wanted to go to a QC gala so badly. He was probably too eager, but could anyone really blame him? Besides, there was nothing fun about sitting next to Thea while she checked her makeup and curled updo.

When they arrived, he got out of the car and opened the door for Thea. Inside the building were men and women from around the city and even farther away. Everyone was well dressed just as he and his sister were.

"There you are," he heard a familiar voice.

Turning around, he smiled wide, but only for a moment.

"Don't look too disappointed," Fiona said.

The goth girl was dressed in black head to toe; her hair tied up in a braided bun with colored strands framing her face.

"You look like you're going to a funeral, but it's nice," he muttered quietly.

Fiona smiled, "Thank you."

"Where's…" he didn't get to finish because Fiona held her hand up to stop him.

"She's powdering her nose," she held her arm out for Thea to take, "She'll be out soon."

The two women walked away, leaving Oliver standing there. He felt like a high school boy on prom night only this time without the confidence and multiple dates he had when he was actually in high school. No, this was like the nerd who was worrying about getting stood up.

"Relax, Oliver," he mumbled.

"I thought talking to myself was my thing," Felicity giggled.

He turned and looked to meet her beautiful blue eyes.

"That and rambling," he returned her chuckle.

Letting out a soft nervous breath, he let his gaze move over her. Her dress was long, nearly covering her toes, and it was the richest color of green he had ever seen. It reminded him of royalty. There was a long slit up the side of the dress, but he was doing his damnedest not to focus on that. Felicity's hair was pinned tightly in an elegant updo. It left her neck and shoulders exposed.

"Now you're staring," her cheeks flushed pink, "I should have worn a necklace, huh? I'm too naked," she laughed nervously.

"What? No way," he said too quickly for his own liking. Clearing his throat, he added, "You look beautiful, Felicity."

His compliment did nothing to help her blushing.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Felicity paused for a moment before adding, "I think I should have taken one of the benzos that Fiona offered me," she shook her head.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm nervous too."

As a server passed he grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one of them to Felicity.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It should help ease the nerves."

She giggled before taking a large gulp.

He was happy to know that she was just as nervous as he was. It made it a little easier. Taking his own sip, he licked his lips. His eyes stayed on her. He didn't want to stare again, but she was just so stunning. She was always stunning, really. It didn't matter if it was 2am, there were bags under her eyes, and she had decided to opt for a messy pony tail and sweats. She was equally beautiful early in the morning when she walked into the office, pristine and ready to go. He became excited at the prospect of seeing even more sides of her; he wanted to know everything there was to know about Felicity Smoak.

They both finished their drinks and set the empty glasses on a passing tray.

"We should probably get to schmoozing," she said, looking towards the clusters of people.

Oliver nodded. He almost forgot about the schmoozing, but that was the whole point of the gala. They were going to stir up more interest in the company and everything they were doing, gain investors, and really put Queen Consolidated on the map again.

Felicity was way better at winning the investors over than he thought she would be. She was socially awkward a lot of the time, but it was part of her charm. He watched her laugh and joke with the older men and women. It just made him fall for her even more.

Maybe it was dumb to feel so strongly about her so soon. He could get hurt, but he did trust her.

They walked, talked, and laughed. The investors seemed impressed with them, probably Felicity more than him, but he didn't mind. As the night came to a close, he stood up in front of a podium and thanked everyone for coming.

"We have so many amazing plans for the future of this company," he said with a wide smile, "And we're more than a little excited to include you good people in these plans."

His eyes drifted over the audience. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her, though. The way she watched him with pride on her face. Pride for him and the work that he had accomplished in the last few months. He was proud of himself too and thankful that she had been there to help him along the way. It had been a long time since he had felt like himself. He probably hadn't since he was a kid, but now things were different. Things were good.

"Thank you all for coming," he finished his short speech and received a round of applause.

People started to leave after that. He, on the other hand, walked straight towards Felicity.

"That was great," she beamed up at him.

"Thanks, but you helped me write that speech," he laughed.

"And that's why it was great," she teased.

He shook his head, but nothing was going to get rid of the smile on his face. Well, maybe a rejection to his next question would.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head back to my place?"

Felicity seemed to think about it for a moment, "Sure," she said, "I wasn't ready to call it a night yet anyway."

He reached into his pocket to grab his phone to call the driver, but she stopped him. "Let Fiona and Thea take the limo. I kind of want to walk."

Nodding, he let his hand drop to his side. "We can do that."

They walked out of the building and he turned towards the direction of his condo.

"It's a little chillier than I thought it would be," she said softly.

Without even hesitating he shrugged off his tuxedo jacket. "Here," he draped it over her shoulders.

"So chivalrous."

"I try," he flashed her his signature charming grin.

He watched her wrap the jacket around herself tighter. She was so tiny, but she looked even smaller with his jacket on her. He was pretty sure that she was the cutest human being he had ever come across.

"You're staring again," she giggled.

His cheeks burned pink, "Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't mean to."

"As long as there's nothing on my face," she smiled up at him.

"Just that gorgeous smile."

"Oh that was terrible," she laughed.

"That's not the worst line I've ever put on someone," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do tell."

He cleared his throat, "Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?"

Felicity snorted. "Now that is bad."

He didn't care if they were making fun of him and the terrible antics of his younger self. The smile on Felicity's face was worth it. His younger self was a dick anyway.

"I got one for you," she said, "You're hotter than the bottom of my laptop," she winked.

He laughed, "Awful."

"What about…. is your name Wi-Fi because I'm feeling a connection."

"I think you win," he nudged her gently.

Felicity nudged him right back, "I always win."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

"Ever play any sports?"

She snorted loudly, "No, never. My hobbies during school were much more embarrassing."

"Chess club?"

"The least embarrassing of them all," she shook her head.

He wondered what could possibly be worse than chess club, "I'm curious."

"I think high school Felicity is a conversation for a second date."

"Second date?" he perked up.

"Mhmmm," she gave him a playful smile.

He wanted to pump his fist into the air, but he told himself not to be a total dweeb.

"What's a good first date conversation then?"

"Well, first," she started to say as she came to a stop, "These heels need to go."

He watched her step out of the tall pumps and pick them up. They weren't that far from his place, but he didn't want her to walk barefoot the rest of the way there.

He leaned down in front of her and said, "Hop on."

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't want you to step on something," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good point."

Turning his head, he saw her pull the jacket on completely. She practically drowned in all the fabric.

"I'll grab the shoes," he said.

"Awesome," she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reached around to grab one of her legs so that she could get a better. Biting down on his lower lip, he stood carefully. The smell of her perfume filled his nose; it was sweet and flowery, exactly what he thought she would smell like. This was probably the closest they had been during the entire time they had known each other. His hand was against her bare leg. She was so soft and smooth.

"Okay," he cleared his throat and reached down to pick up her shoes.

"Now I can carry them," she held out her hand.

He handed them over and gripped onto her legs with both hands.

"As you were saying," he said.

"Right, umm why don't you tell me something I don't know about you first?"

"I dropped out of four colleges," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I was only there for the parties," he shook his head.

"That doesn't surprise me. I went to MIT."

"That doesn't surprise me either. You're the smartest person I know."

Felicity laughed, "I would say you're exaggerating, but it's true."

He chuckled and continued forward towards his home. It didn't take him very long to get the both of them there. He carried her all the way to the elevator before letting her down.

"Best mode of transportation ever," she laughed.

"Glad I could be of assistance," he stood tall with a smug look on his face.

At some point in his life he would have had a private elevator to a penthouse on the top floor, but not anymore. Now he had a large condominium with somewhat pleasant next door neighbors.

They went up to floor eighteen and he showed her the way to his door.

"You need a welcome mat," she said, looking down at the very plain spot in front of his door.

"Maybe you should pick one out," he smiled, "I trust you to get a good one."

"I am honored, sir," she joked.

He laughed and let her into the apartment. It might not have been a penthouse, but it was still nice; it was large, full of minimalistic furniture, and had a great view of the city.

"Swanky," Felicity walked inside and took a quick look around.

"Thanks," he slid his hands into his pockets.

He hoped that she was impressed. This date was already going well, but he didn't want to mess it up in any way shape or form.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine."

He blinked, but nodded. There was a lot to choose from; he had a large selection of wine, three different kinds of water, and beer on tap. Deciding to go from some wine, he walked towards his wine fridge and grabbed a bottle of his favorite red.

After picking up a bottle opener and two glasses he wandered back into the living room. He found her sitting on the couch with his jacket slung over the back. Her legs were crossed, so he got a flash of her thigh. Sitting down beside her, he handed her a glass.

He popped the cork off easily and began to fill both glasses. His eyes stayed on her even as he set the bottle down on the glass table in front of them. Felicity took a sip before dragging her tongue across her ruby red lips. He found the simple movement to be mesmerizing.

"This is probably the best glass of wine I have ever had," she said with a soft laugh.

He held in a sigh of relief, "It's my favorite."

"Good taste, Queen."

Shaking his head, he lifted his glass and took a generous gulp. He licked his own lips and relaxed into the couch.

"Tell me more about yourself?" he asked.

"Hmm…" she hummed, "I like pandas."

"Pandas?"

"They're cute," she laughed.

"You're cuter."

"Enough of that," she giggled more.

"It's true," he said sincerely.

"Are you going to compliment me all night?"

"Maybe."

Felicity shook her head, "Well, I guess I can't stop you."

"Nope."

"Okay," she relented, "But now you have to tell me something about you."

"I like the color green."

She looked down at her dress and back up to him, "I picked a good dress to wear tonight. Although, I do have to say I can't wait to get out of it and into bed." 

His eyes went wide.

"Get out of it as in go to bed to sleep. Not get in your bed to have sex," she smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Would now be a bad time to say it would look good on my floor?" he asked, trying to make her feel better.

She laughed, "Maybe," she said, looking at him.

He gave her a genuine smile. Over the past several months he had gotten almost used to her little flubs. It was funny and endearing.

"My brain thinks of the worst ways to say things," she said a moment later.

"It's alright," he reassured her, "I do want to say that we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Felicity nodded and took another drink. "Thank you."

He had never assumed they were going to do anything that night. If he were being honest he was happy just to sit and talk to her.

"Mm okay, I have another one," she said, "I love cheesy 80s movies. Heathers and Breakfast Club are at the top of my list."

"Heathers?" he raised a brow.

Felicity gasped dramatically. "We're going to have to pull it up on Netflix."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

An amused smile formed on his lips. "Alright." He reached for the remote and turned on his large screen T.V. "I happen to be a fan action flicks," he nodded towards his recently watched, "But my favorite is Die Hard."

"I'll just say it; I haven't seen Die Hard."

He looked at her as if she had just insulted his family.

"Hey!" she laughed, "We'll get to it next time."

"Okay okay," he pulled up the movie and hit play.

He didn't mind watching a movie with her. Actually, he liked the idea of sharing their favorite things with each other. He refilled both their glasses and rest his arm on the back of the couch. Felicity took this as an invitation to lean close to him. He was not going to complain, no he let his arm come down around her shoulders. She seemed to relax even more, which he was thankful for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the day has finally arrived that i get to bump up the rating! And that day came early because i'm super impatient.

Felicity had been so nervous about her date with Oliver, but it was going so smoothly. She was happy to be curled up on his couch, watching one of her favorite movies and drinking wine with him. It was more than she could have imagined for their first date. She loved learning about him even if it was just the small things. It was easier to start with the small things anyway.

There was still some struggle with opening up about herself, but she had never been good at talking about herself or her past. Luckily it seemed that Oliver was going to be patient with her. She drained her glass and set it on the table in front of them. The wine gave her a slight buzz and a pleasant warmth that spread through her. She snuggled closer to him when he finished his own glass.

Her arm wrapped around him and she tilted her head up just a little to steal a glance. He caught her before she could look away. A sweet smile pulled at his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Things," she said as her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips.

Suddenly, the movie didn't matter. He was the only thing in the room that did.

"What kind of things?"

"Nice things," she was hesitating and at the moment she didn't even understand why.

Her feelings for Oliver were there; their night together had more than proven that her feelings were real. He was sweet, funny, handsome, genuine, and a million other descriptive words that she couldn't even think of.

A part of her was still scared to take this leap with him. It could go so wrong, but it felt so right.

"It's okay," he whispered as his hand came up to touch her cheek. His thumb moved across her cheek bone so gently it was like a butterfly's kiss.

Letting out a shaky breath, she looked back into his eyes. "I know."

She finally leaned up the rest of the way and let her lips press against his. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. It had been awhile since she had kissed someone. She had almost been nervous that she was out of practice, but Oliver made her feel so relaxed.

The kiss was slow and sweet. He kissed her upper lip, she his lower. His hand stayed against her cheek while hers rest on his chest. She swore she could feel his heart beating, but she knew she could hear her own, thudding in her ears.

Deciding to be a little more daring, she nipped at his lower lip and dragged her tongue across the same spot. He moaned and parted his lips for her. She slipped her tongue inside, swirling it with his, tasting him and savoring each sweet moment. When she pulled back he chased her. His tongue dipped into her mouth this time.

"Mmm," she groaned into the kiss.

Oliver's hand moved downward. He cupped her breast over her dress, causing her to gasp.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked her in the eyes, "Was that too much?"

She swallowed, shaking her head. "No," she whispered, "I want more."

"If it ever becomes too much please tell me to stop," he mumbled.

"Of course."

He pulled her into his lap and carefully picked her up bridal style. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tightly. She didn't know how far they were going to go, but she did know that she wanted this. Not only had it been entirely too long since she had been touched by another person, but Oliver was the first person in even longer that she had trusted this much.

Was it crazy to feel this way about someone after such a short period of time? Maybe, but she didn't care.

He brought her into his bedroom and set her down on his bed. She felt the coolness of his forest green, silk sheets against her skin.

Biting down her lip, she reached for her zipper and tugged it down. She slipped out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

"You were right," she said with a smirk.

"About?" he asked as he tugged off his bow tie and kicked off his shoes.

"My dress looking good on your floor," she giggled.

"The woman in my bed looks better."

She bit down on her lip again. Her cheeks flushed pink. She did notice that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Normally, she would feel so self-conscious about being practically nude in front of someone, but he put her at ease. Reaching back, she tugged her hair out of the updo and shook her head. She let her hair cascade down her back and around her shoulders.

Oliver got rid of most of his clothes, leaving just his boxers. This was the first time she was seeing him like this too. She knew he worked out a lot and boy did it show. The sculpted muscles, perfectly toned body, and the way everything rippled when he moved was enough to send a rush of wetness between her legs. As if she wasn't turned on enough already.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You can say that again," he muttered, climbing onto the bed.

Their lips met again and he gripped onto her breast gently. Her nipple hardened under his touch. He massaged in just the right way, making her moan against his lips. He trailed his kisses away from her lips and down her jawline and neck.

"Oh," she groaned when he found a spot near her collarbone.

He smirked and nipped at the same spot. Oliver sucked leaving a small mark on her. She thought it was incredibly sexy. He kept moving downward until he reached her chest. Her fingers moved through his hair while he paid special attention to each breast. He massaged, kissed, licked, and sucked.

"Oliver," she breathed out.

Kisses trailed down her chest and stomach. She watched him as he reached her lace panties. Carefully, he hooked his fingers into them and tugged them off her body.

"Beautiful," he kissed just above her pussy.

She spread her legs a little more and lay back into the bed. He dragged his tongue up her slit, causing her to shudder and moan. He licked again and again. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He found her clit and began lapping at it with more force.

"Fuck," she choked.

Her body reacted to every little thing he did. He was good at what he did. It was almost masterful. His lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked gently. Then he hummed. Oh god, he hummed, making it feel like a glorious vibration against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

After a few moments, he circled her entrance with two fingers.

"God yes," she whispered.

Slowly, he pressed them inside and began to pump at an even pace. He curled them each time he entered, rubbing against that spongy spot that caused a jolt of pleasure to run through her.

She whimpered, wanting to desperately to reach her climax. "Oliver," she whined.

He sucked on her clit harder and pumped his fingers faster. Her walls began to clench, squeezing his fingers tightly over and over again. She trembled underneath him and her back arched. The intensity of the orgasm built up until she almost couldn't take it.

"Oh… fuck…. yes…. yes!" she shouted, "Oliver!"

He kept his fingers moving pushing her through her orgasm. Her juices coated his fingers, but still he didn't stop until she was slumping back into the bed.

She panted heavily, reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm. Oliver left one more gentle kiss on her sensitive clit.

"Mmm," she hummed.

She watched him lick his fingers clean and let out a shaky breath. Her gaze travelled downward to the very obvious tent in his boxers.

"C'mere," she said, still trying to catch her breath, "Lose the boxers."

He nodded and eagerly rid himself of the boxers, sighing with relief when his cock sprang free. Oliver was big, but not too big. Perfectly proportional and god she wanted him in her mouth. 

"Damn," she said out loud.

He merely smirked in response.

She moved up onto her knees when he got closer. Her hand immediately wrapped around him. He was thick and already throbbing. She squeezed gently and gave a couple of quick strokes.

"Fuck," he moaned.

Leaning down, she dragged her tongue across his tip, making him shudder. She took him into his mouth, going slowly so they could both savor it. His fingers moved through her hair, tangling and gripping gently.

She hummed against his cock, trying to give him the same pleasure that he had given her. Her free hand went down to his balls. She gripped him and massaged him in her hand.

"God, Felicity," he groaned louder.

She smirked, sliding further down his cock. Bobbing her head, she took more and more of him into her mouth until he was sliding down her throat.

"Shit," he whimpered.

She gripped his balls a little tighter.

"Oh god, fuck… I can't…" he held onto her hair as his cock twitched in her throat.

His thighs trembled and rope after rope of sticky cum shot down her throat. She swallowed every drop he had to give her. His grip on her loosened, but she didn't pull back until he had started to soften.

"Holy shit," he panted.

She pulled off of him with a loud pop and a smirk. "You're welcome."

"You're amazing," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She wrapped her arms around him again. He pulled her close, but carefully shifted so that they could both lie down. He lay on his back and she on top of him, chest to chest. They lay like that, kissing slowly and sweet, for a good while. She didn't even know how much time had passed.

Finally, she pulled back and slid off of him.

"You're not leaving are you?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No," she promised. She adjusted her position next to him and snuggled up close to him, "I might stay here all weekend," she said half-jokingly.

"I wouldn't mind," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he reached down a pulled the blankets over them.

"Good," she mumbled.

She could feel the tiredness hit her like a train. It had been a long night, but a good one. She enjoyed every single moment she spent with Oliver. She knew at the beginning of the night that she liked him, but now she was feeling different. Now there was something else there. It was kind of scary to even think of it, but she couldn't help herself.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure when her feelings shifted so much. She stopped hating him after working with him for a while, she stopped simply tolerating him a short time after that, and after that it really changed. But as far as when the line between platonic and not-so-platonic became blurred she really didn't know.

Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be? So simple that it didn't seem like there was a change. There wasn't a specific moment that could be pinpointed where she could say, "I've fallen for you." With Oliver it became so easy. She could be herself and relax more than she could with anyone else.

It all felt so sudden and so scary, but she was willing to be scared. She was willing to take that leap because she had never felt something so intense for someone. The part that was really worrying her, though, was if Oliver felt the same way.

He shut off the lights and she closed her eyes. She relaxed against him as he held her close. He was warm and strong, but held her so delicately.

"Oliver," she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. Instead of saying what she wanted she said, "Good night."

"Good night, Felicity," he replied sleepily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how I would describe this chapter… feelings feelings feelings everywhere

Oliver woke first. He was usually up early in the morning to jog and workout before heading to the office, but today he was perfectly content staying in bed. The night didn't go as he planned, but that was not a complaint by any means. He just didn't think that they were going to go as far as they did. All he wanted was to go at her pace and not freak her out.

As he lay there watching her sleep he decided he was doing a pretty good job so far. He let out a soft breath and relaxed some more. It didn't matter to him if he was there for the next hour. Felicity was sleeping peacefully, using his arm as a pillow. Her blonde hair had been in his face when he woke up, but he didn't mind. The shampoo she used smelled like vanilla and coconuts.

He smiled as the light shined on her. Just a gentle stream of light coming from the window. It made her hair shine and it gave a soft glow to her skin. He already thought that she looked like an ethereal goddess before, but now the light was adding to it. His finger dragged down the curve of her body, ghosting over her skin. He was thankful that she allowed him to see this part of her, to let him worship her body, and simply trust him. As he was watching her face he noticed that her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles. His thumb moved across her cheek gently. He could have lay there and counted each and every adorable little freckle. Each one was perfect.

Felicity stirred, but didn't wake. Instead, she snuggled close to him, burying her nose in his chest. He felt his heart pounded even louder than before. This woman drove him crazy. She made his heart beat so fast, she made his breath catch in his throat, and gave him butterflies in his stomach like he had never experienced before. Felicity made him nervous, but she also brought out a side of him that he hadn't shown in a long time. She helped him feel like himself again.

To him it didn't matter if this seemed fast. He wanted to hold onto her and never let go.

"You're thinking so loud," she mumbled, nuzzling his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered as he ran his hand down her back.

"Mmm, it's okay," she let out a soft breath against his skin.

He caressed her gently, "Did I really wake you?"

Felicity giggled sleepily, "No, I'm hungry."

He gave a breathy chuckle, "I can take care of that."

"But I don't want you to move," she mumbled, "You're warm."

He smiled and wrapped both arms around her. "How's that?"

"Way better," she laughed again.

He was quiet for a heartbeat before speaking again. “About last night,” he started to say.

“I don’t regret a single thing,” she mumbled.

As if his heart couldn’t swell anymore. “Me neither.”

They both grew quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. He listened to the gentleness of her breathing and closed his eyes again. The calm was suddenly disrupted by the sound of Felicity's stomach growling. They both laughed.

"Maybe we should get up," she said, finally pulling back from him.

He nodded and carefully slid out of bed. Picking up his boxers, he tugged them back on before grabbing a shirt from his closet. He tossed the t-shirt to Felicity and watched her get out of bed. The shirt was way too big for her, but he loved the way she looked in his clothes.

He led the way to the kitchen and smiled when she picked a spot on the breakfast bar to sit.

"What does the beautiful lady want for breakfast?" he asked.

"A bowl of cereal?"

"That's not breakfast," he shook his head, "How about pancakes and bacon?"

"No bacon," she said.

He raised a brow at her.

"Jewish," she pointed at herself.

"Ah, gotcha. No bacon. Although…" he trailed off, opening up the fridge, "I think I have turkey bacon."

"That works," she smiled wide.

He was glad that he had a tendency to go for the healthier options. Also glad that he learned another new thing about Felicity.

"I don't know what I am," he said honestly. "Religion wise," he grabbed everything he needed from the fridge, "My mom used to take me to church every Sunday. At least until I got old enough to tell her I didn't want to."

"Religion isn't for everyone," she said, leaning her elbows against the counter, "But my faith is really important to me."

He nodded, "I get that."

"You never really talk about your parents," she said quietly.

He busied himself with mixing the pancake batter.

"I know I don't either," she bit down on her lip.

"It's a tough topic," he said after a few quiet moments, "My parents died in a car accident."

"Oh," Felicity got even quieter.

"It's okay," he said, setting the bowl down, "It was hard and I didn't deal with it well," he cleared his throat and went back to making breakfast.

"My dad left when I was a kid and I don't really talk to my mom anymore," she shrugged her shoulders, "So I get the parents drama… sort of. I know it's not the same, but um…"

"It's okay," he repeated. He didn't want her to feel like she couldn't say anything about parents around him.

"I just don't want you to think that I’m comparing situations," she sighed.

"I know you're not," he walked towards the bar.

Felicity sighed again, "You're too understanding."

"I try," he smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead before turning back to the food. "Now, how about you tell me more about high school Felicity?"

"Well, if breakfast is a second date," she laughed.

"It totally is," the heaviness from the topic of their parents was lifted almost instantly.

"I was in an anime club," she covered her face and laughed again.

"Anime club," he repeated with a snort.

"I told you it was embarrassing."

"It could be worse," he said as he poured some batter into the pan.

Felicity shook her head, "I doubt it."

Oliver couldn't help but smile again. He did have some sadness when talking about his parents, it was hard not to, but knowing that Felicity at least somewhat understood made it a little easier. It made him want to open up to her more. But he was also happy to talk about something lighter.

He got the turkey bacon in another pan while he waited to flip the pancakes. The pieces of meat sizzled and made him suddenly regret not wearing a shirt.

"Ouch," he whined when grease got him in the chest.

"If you're going shirtless for my benefit," she started to say, "Thank you first of all," she laughed, "But you shouldn't have."

"I'll be alright," he said, turning slightly both to get out of the way of the grease and give him a chance to flex in front of her.

Felicity wolf whistled at him. "Hot damn."

He laughed, but continued to work. It didn't take him much longer to get their breakfast plated and some coffee poured. Thank God for those single serve coffee makers. He sat beside her, watching to make sure she liked her food.

Felicity took a bite and chewed slowly. "Mmm, Oliver this is so good," she practically moaned.

He beamed at her words.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to cook for me every day now," she swallowed her food, "You think I'm joking, but…" she trailed off.

He laughed, "I would be happy to cook for you every day. This is the easy stuff."

"Easy stuff?" her brows went up.

"Mhmm, I see soufflés and homemade pasta in your future."

"Oliver Queen, you are going to make me fat," she shook her head.

"I would love you anyway," the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them.

They both froze for a moment, neither one said a thing. He felt like the quiet stretched on for eternity. Fuck. He fucked up. There was no way around it. He said it too soon. Swallowing thickly, he had to tell himself not to get up and leave the kitchen. He wasn't going to run away like he did before. No, he did this. He had to stand his ground even if it blew up in his face.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I… I love you," he said, feeling as if the earth was going to open up and swallow him whole.

"You mean it?"

He nodded slowly, "I do, Felicity," he tried to find the confidence in his words, "I love you." 

It was so easy to say because he really did mean it. He felt it deep in his heart. There was still a lot he needed to learn about her, but he knew with each new fact he discovered he was going to fall that much more in love with her. After so many months of spending time together, of keeping his crush silent and letting if form into something deeper, he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t completely and totally love Felicity Smoak.

Yes, he was trying to go at her pace. He had tried so very hard, but now it was all on the table and he just hoped that this fuck up wasn’t the end of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close to the end... how are we feeling? Sad? Excited?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. I can’t believe we finally made it! I was happy to contribute to olicity fic big bang again. Thank you to y’all for sticking with me and the story. I hope everyone enjoys this last little bit!

Felicity stared at him for a long moment. She couldn't believe the words that he had just said, but she was so happy. The relief that flooded through her when he said it first. She had wanted to say it the previous night, but she got so scared. He took the initiative, even if it was on accident, and she almost didn't believe that it really happened. This man, this amazing man, had changed her life so much in the past several months. She was coming out of her shell again, she was working a job that she actually deserved, and she was opening up in a way that she hadn't with anyone before.

It was almost unreal how much she cared about him. Astonishing how much she wanted to talk to him and share more with him. Still, it was terrifying to give herself so fully to someone else. Scary to take a flying leap, but she could do it with him. She wanted to take his hand and do this with him. It took her far too long to realize that this is all she wanted, but she didn’t regret a single thing. The journey it took her to get here was amazing.

"I love you too," she finally said.

She watched as Oliver visibly relaxed. The brightest smile formed on his face.

"You do? You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!" she laughed.

He cupped both her cheeks and kissed her full on the lips. She happily kissed him back. They pulled apart after a few seconds. The smile on her lips seemed like it was going to be permanent. So did Oliver's.

She almost didn't want to keep eating breakfast; she could happily spend the rest of the day kissing him instead.

As if he read her mind, he nodded towards their food. "We should finish."

"Well, if I have to," she teased.

They ate their breakfast, both of them stealing glances at the other one, but doing a terrible job of it. She giggled each time she caught Oliver looking at her and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot every time he caught her.

When plates and mugs were in the sink, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Smiling, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. He reached down and cupped her bare ass, causing her to giggle against his lips.

"Mmm," she moaned as he squeezed her butt gently.

Carefully he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her lips attached to his all the while. He carried her back to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She straddled his lap, leaning back just a bit to look into his eyes.

It was such an amazing feeling to love someone and know that he loved her back.

"Thank you," he whispered suddenly.

"For what?"

"For knocking some sense into me," he let his hands settle at her lower back, "I was in a bad place for a long time."

She relaxed in his grasp, staying quiet because she didn't want him to change his mind about opening up more.

"My parents died and left me the company. I don't know why they did because I was just a kid, a stupid kid. I spent most of my time partying and screwing around instead of studying. I had no idea how to run a company," he let out a shaky breath, "I didn't think I even deserved to try running Queen Consolidated."

"And then you yelled at me on the street," he smiled a little, "I'm glad I ran into you at Thea's club," he kept his eyes on hers.

He was so sincere, so sweet, and it made her heart skip a beat.

"I always had the potential there, but you helped pull it out of me, so thank you," Oliver pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for yelling at them," she giggled when they pulled apart.

He laughed, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"You helped me too, ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she let her hands fall on his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

This was still harder than she wanted it to be, but she knew she could do it. She could talk to Oliver about anything in the world and it would be alright.

"You saw that I was hiding my own potential and staying behind a desk in the basement," she let out a soft breath, "I thought that doing something average really well would be good enough… that I would be good enough," her face fell, "Ever since my dad left that's what I've wanted… to feel good enough."

"Fiona got angry and I just got… well angry, but sad too," she sighed heavily.

"Hey," Oliver said quietly.

He reached up and cupped her cheek gently, his thumb moving across her skin so sweetly. She turned her head into his hand and relaxed again.

"You're good enough. You're more than good enough. You're smart, beautiful, funny, and you're gonna make the best damn partner and VP that Queen Consolidated has ever seen."

"Wouldn't be happening without you," she said.

"Nah," he smiled wide, "Even if I hadn't offered you the job you woulda made it to the top."

"Come right after your job," she kissed his palm.

"I believe it."

She knew she was smarter than most people. Okay, she knew she was smarter than a lot of people, but it had been so much easier to hide in the lower levels of QC. She was thankful that Oliver had prompted her to do more. And now she was starting to feel good enough. It was easier to feel it when she could see it in Oliver's face. The way he looked at her and the way he fully believed in her was amazing. The only other person she felt good enough for was her sister, but it was different with Oliver. Her life had changed drastically since he tried to hit on her that fateful night and she wouldn't change a damn thing.

"We're going to do a lot of good with QC now," she said happily.

"Because of you and don't argue because you know it's true. Your ideas. Your yelling and lighting a fire under my ass."

"Your leadership skills," she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll give you that one," he mumbled against her lips.

"Good," she pressed her palms into his chest and pushed him backwards.

Her petite body rest on top of his. She straddled his torso this time, sitting atop his stomach as she kissed him. His hands moved up her back, gently caressing her skin under the shirt. She kissed him slowly and sweetly.

Emotions had been running high that morning. Confessions had been spilled and painful scars revealed. It was more than she had expected out of the weekend, but she didn't want to stop.

Leaning back, she tugged off the t-shirt she wore and dropped it to the floor. Oliver's eyes stayed on her. He looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman on earth. As if every time he saw her she took his breath away.

"Oliver," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned up just enough that he could tug his boxers down. Kicking them away, he lay back in the bed with his hands on her hips. She slid back so that her core would brush against his hardening cock; she could feel that he just wasn't there yet.

"Felicity," he groaned.

Oliver guided her movements, making it easier to drag herself across his length over and over again. Her wetness coated his cock. She moved farther back and hovered over him. Taking him in her hand she carefully found her entrance. As she slid down onto him she bit her lower lip. She knew he was big just from sight and having him in her mouth the previous night, but it was different when he was actually penetrating her. He stretched her walls in a way she hadn't felt before. Her body engulfed him, her warm walls squeezing him tight.

"God," she moaned out loudly.

When their bodies met she stopped to take a moment.

"You feel amazing," he whispered.

She smirked and nodded. "So do you."

He kept his hands on her legs as she began to move. She thrust slowly, dragging her body backwards before going forward again, letting him fill her completely. There was no reason to speed up, so she didn't. She wanted to take her time and enjoy being with him.

Last night was fun, but this was different. Souls had been bared. She was giving her all to him and he to her.

Oliver moved to sit up a little more, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to thrust. She slung her arms around his neck, tangled her fingers in his hair, and kissed him passionately. Everything she had went into that kiss.

I love you. I trust you. I want to be with you.

He held onto her tightly and quickly adjusted their position so that he was on top. She wrapped her legs around him, but stopped thrusting just for a moment, savoring the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of her. Her head rest against a pillow and he leaned back to look in her eyes for just a moment.

In those baby blues she could see everything that she needed to; everything she gave to him was staring right back at her.

Oliver held onto her thigh and ground his hips against hers. She could feel the tip of his cock brushing up on the most sensitive part of her.

"Oh god," she choked out.

He started to slowly thrust, the same slow pace she had been using. She panted and moaned as she met his thrusts. He leaned down, supporting himself on his elbows.

"You're so beautiful," his breath fanned across her lips.

Instead of replying she kissed him again. They stayed like this for awhile. Their bodies moving in time with each other and kissing slowly and lovingly. She could feel her orgasm building up as they continued.

The dull ache between her legs became intense. "Oh, Oliver."

He shifted, letting his hand snake down between them. His fingers found her sensitive, throbbing clit and began to rub in slow circles. He rest his forehead against hers. She choked out a loud moan.

"Fuck," she whimpered.

"Come on, Felicity," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and gasped his name. Her walls clenched around his cock, her body trembling beneath him. He didn't stop his movements, though when his own body trembled his thrusts became more erratic.

A few more thrusts before he gave one last thrust into her. Oliver whispered her name over and over again, keeping his eyes on hers. He came inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum.

She relaxed into the bed, panting heavily. His body followed suit. He kept himself up, so that he wouldn't squish her, something that she was grateful for. After a few moments he slid out of her and moved to lie down beside her.

She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She felt amazing. Simply amazing. A smile pulled at her lips as she let out a content sigh.

Oliver leaned in and pressed a few kisses to her shoulder and neck. This was everything that she wanted and more. She almost couldn't believe it.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. His lips trailed upward to her lips. Opening her eyes and leaned in and nuzzled his nose. They were quiet for a short time. Neither of them felt the need to say anything. She was just happy to be there with him like this.

"I'm tired," she finally mumbled.

"Me too," he tugged a blanket over them.

"I guess I was serious when I said I was spending all weekend here," she giggled sleepily.

"I’m glad you were," he kissed her shoulder again.

"Me too," she rolled over a little and he quickly took the opportunity to pull her even closer; her back pressed against his chest.

She closed her eyes, relaxing against him. He kissed her spine and interlaced his fingers with hers. Gently she lifted their hands and kissed his.

He laughed against her skin. "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

"I love you too, Oliver Queen."

_~The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again!
> 
> Let me know what y'all think. (I hope it was a satisfying ending)
> 
> twitter: gothlicitys  
> tumblr: felicityollies


End file.
